


Not Much to Look At

by boxparade



Series: Transformative [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Body Image, Established Relationship, M/M, Pillow Talk, Pregnancy, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxparade/pseuds/boxparade
Summary: Steve slides his eyes up and down Danny for a moment. “Sexy.”“Annoying,” Danny says. Since they’re saying adjectives.





	Not Much to Look At

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilolilyrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/gifts).



> *Frankenstein Voice* IT'S ALIVE.
> 
> 'Sup? It's been an age. I'm giving you this thing.
> 
> There's another time skip between the last and this one, unfortunately. But unfortunately I wrote this in pieces as inspiration struck, so I've got bits and bobs and no idea how to stitch them all together just yet. I'm hoping none of you will care because I haven't added to this series in two years.
> 
> I'll be honest, the announcement that Grace Park and Daniel Dae Kim would be leaving absolutely destroyed my motivation to write in this fandom. Kono is my favorite character in the entire show. I love Grace Park. I'm excited to see the both of them branch out into different roles, and I *need* a sci-fi show with Grace Park headlining, but after hearing about their departure and the reason for it, the whole thing left a bitter taste in my mouth.
> 
> I still want to properly wrap up this series. I doubt I'll post anything else in the fandom after that, and I'm sorry because I know it sucks, but that's the reality. Another reality is that I've got current projects I'm working on in different fandoms—in particular, the third part of my first (posted) novel-length trilogy—and these projects take priority. I make no promises, but worst-case scenario, I post the 2 or 3 finished ficlets I've already written for this series, time-skip ridden they may be, and leave it at that. And I can turn at least one of those into an ending, if need be.
> 
> With all that said, I hope you enjoy this bit.
> 
> You should thank lilolilyrae for it, because they wrote [a fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475450) inspired by this series, which has never happened to me, so I kinda flipped my shit and immediately started looking for a proper thank you.
> 
> This is the best I got.
> 
> As always: Un-beta'd, don't be a dick, comments & CC are love.

Danny is currently stark naked, trying to figure out where the hell he tossed his boxers last night. Or his pants. Or his damn shirt. There are a very limited number of places his clothes could be.

He debated doing that sheet-toga-cover thing, but Steve is the biggest cover whore to ever breathe, so the sheets are currently twisted around his legs and buried under his chest.

So instead Danny is fumbling around the bedroom wondering exactly how much of this precision-neatness is Steve’s military background and how much is his particular brand of control-freak insanity. Apparently Steve got up sometime in the middle of the night and decided to pick up all the clothes on the floor.

Danny briefly considered pulling Steve’s cargo pants on, but he nearly laughed himself sick at that mental image. Danny huffs, looking behind the dresser for the fifth time.

“What are you looking for?”

Danny jumps at Steve’s voice, says “Jesus,” and promptly turns around, away from Steve, facing the wall. “I’m looking for clothing. That thing people who aren’t heathens wear sometimes.”

“Why? S’warm,” Steve says, half into the pillow, and Danny prays his eyes are closed. “I like you better like this.” No luck.

“Good for you. You’re the only one here who does, so whatever your neat-freak self did with my clothes, you need to explain it to me so I can find them.”

Steve doesn’t respond for a moment, just long enough for Danny to wonder if he’s fallen back asleep. But then the sheets rustle.

“Turn around,” Steve says, sounding significantly more awake.

“Not happening,” Danny says.

“It’s just me, Danno.”

Oh, Jesus. Danny knows this talk. This was Rachel’s favorite talk, and one of Danny’s least favorites. The ‘confront your body, Daniel, it’s important to acknowledge and affirm your trans identity’ lecture. The last thing he needs is Steve deciding to adopt it. “You say that as if you’re somehow special when you’re not.”

Steve makes an offended sound. “Turn around and I’ll tell you where your clothes are.”

“You know how pig-headed I am,” Danny says, crossing his arms over his chest and staring down the blank door.

“At least you admit it,” Steve says lightly. “Turn around and I’ll suck you off.”

Danny considers this. “While that is mildly more tempting, it’s still a ploy. I choose to be offended instead of turned on.”

“Danno,” Steve whines, and he’s probably rolling around in the bed, sheets twisted up ridiculously around Steve trying to contort himself into a position he thinks looks sexy but actually just makes him look like he broke a couple bones and they never healed correctly. “I wanna look. And I had my dick inside you last night so you don’t really have a leg to stand on here.”

“Unbelievable. You are unbelievable.”

“You’re...unbelievable,” Steve says.

“Great comeback, babe. Always nice to be reminded I’m sleeping with someone who has the mental maturity of a ten-year-old.”

“You’re stalling.”

“And you’re impossible,” Danny snipes, and then sighs and gives up. He turns around, gesturing up and down his body in a ‘there you go, now shut up’ kind of way.

Steve slides his eyes up and down Danny for a moment. “Sexy.”

“Annoying,” Danny says. Since they’re saying adjectives. He starts walking toward the bed to get back under the covers, which is apparently his only option here, but Steve makes a strangled whine in the back of his throat. Danny exaggerates a sigh. “What?”

“You said I could look.”

“One, I did not. Two, you looked, you came, you conquered. Mission success, commander.”

“That is—” Steve starts, affronted, “not fair.”

Danny raises his eyebrows, but doesn’t make any moves toward his side of the bed. He’s still acutely aware that he’s buck naked, thanks Steve, but this once he’s willing to humor Steve to see how it pays off.

“I like looking at you,” Steve says, and to be fair, he’s kept his eyes fixated on Danny pretty steadily for the past few minutes. Which only serves to remind Danny what, exactly, is making him uncomfortable here. At this point, it’s not even his body, it’s the fact that pretty much no human being likes being stared at like that for so long, especially with Steve’s intense expression, and the stupid crinkle in his brow, and his complete and utter sincerity at actually wanting to check Danny out. Which Danny doesn’t think he’ll ever quite understand—about Steve, or Rachel, or pretty much anyone.

“And I like having clothes on, so I’m gonna quote the Stones at you and say you can’t always get what you want.”

Steve does what can only be described as openly, unashamedly pouting.

“You look ridiculous.”

Steve just keeps on making that face at him though, puppy eyes looking up at Danny’s face, on his stomach on the bed with the sheets all sorts of twisted around his naked ass. With the sunlight pouring in through the glass, he looks like a Playgirl model, which is about ten levels of unfair.

Danny’s a sucker and he hates it.

“You done looking yet?” Danny asks, and puts his hands on his hips. “You’ve got five seconds.”

Steve shakes his head quickly and says “What? Wait, I didn’t know you were counting. Start over.”

Danny sighs. This is starting to feel like a game, and Danny can be a competitive asshole when he wants to.

“Steve. Babe. I appreciate your undivided attention, I really do, from the bottom of my heart. But tone it down a little. Just looking at you is giving me a headache.”

“Just looking at you turns me on.”

Danny snorts. “Did the military teach you that one? Because they’re gonna have to up their game. I’ve heard better pick-up lines from Tommy.”

Danny hadn’t noticed when he’d wound up close enough to the bed that Steve could reach his hands out and put them around Danny’s hips, pulling him in until Steve’s face is pressed up against his stomach, but that’s what Steve does. Danny draws in a breath and holds it. He can’t quite tell what Steve’s getting at here, hugging Danny’s middle with his hands and his face. Danny lets out his breathe carefully, feeling Steve’s own breathing against his skin, wet and warm. He slides his fingers into Steve’s hair—Danny likes that it’s getting long enough to grip—and tries to breathe evenly.

Steve pulls his face back, glancing up at Danny with a smile like he’s just won something.

“Don’t get cocky,” says Danny.

Steve just grins wider at that, and Danny almost rolls his eyes. He doesn’t, because he’s capable of restraint, unlike a certain Navy SEAL that shall remain nameless.

Steve’s thumbs are pressing circles into his hips, but then he slides his fingertips over the edge of his stomach, right above his hipbones, and traces the faint, crooked lines spiderwebbing over small patches of skin on either side.

“Work scars?” Steve asks, with a confused little frown, probably because he can’t figure out what kind of injury would leave these scars.

“Grace,” Danny says instead.

Steve looks up to meet Danny’s eyes, still confused. “What’d she do?”

“Well, Steve, she grew in my womb for nine months.”

Steve opens his mouth, then snaps it shut again. Then open, and shut. Open, shut. “Hm,” he finally lands on.

Danny waits a bit longer to see if he’s gonna get anything more than that, but Steve doesn’t show any signs of higher brain function (which isn’t exactly concerning—this is Steve, after all) so Danny uses his grip on Steve’s hair to tip his head up.

“Are you freaking out?” They hadn’t really talked about this explicitly. Most people assume Rachel had Grace, and Danny likes to let them assume. It’s simpler and then he doesn’t have to talk about how yes, it was incredibly weird, and no, he did not go back to presenting as a woman, and a whole other slew of questions people thought it was alright to ask him about. He was happy to let Steve go on assuming whatever it was he’d assumed. Though he figured it was bound to come up eventually. Apparently eventually is now.

Steve seems to honestly consider his answer before he opens his mouth this time, which at least proves he’s capable of learning. “No.” He tightens his grip on Danny’s hips.

“Damn,” Danny sighs, defeated. “I’ve got a bet riding with Kono.”

Steve processes that, then pulls Danny forward to kiss the lines on his left side. “You’ve got a bet riding on this?”

“Babe, Kono is a glorified bookie. She’s got pools on every single aspect of our natural lives. Half of HPD is in on it. I figure, if she’s betting on us anyway, I might as well make some money.”

Steve peppers Danny’s stomach with kisses, working his way across to the other set of marks. “Danny, it’s not a fair bet if you can swing the results.” He speaks against Danny’s skin, a rumbling that Danny can feel up his spine.

“Did you forget this is Kono? She fights dirty. I’m gonna tell her you flipped and went all frantic-confused-puppy for ten minutes.” Danny fights to keep his smile in check, Steve sliding over a ticklish spot with his lips.

“I do not go ‘frantic-confused-puppy’ Danny, what the hell?” Steve stops then, actually a little affronted, and Danny scritches gently behind Steve’s ear.

“Keep telling yourself that.”

Steve hums in pleasure. “I’m gonna fire her.”

“Not until I win that bet.”

Steve concedes, starts trying to suck a hickey into the point of Danny’s hipbone, and mouths against his skin, “Any other bets she’s got about us?”

Steve gives him a little love bite, pinching the skin between his teeth, and Danny sucks in a breath and grips Steve’s hair like it’s holding him up.

“A few. Which means a few she’s told me about and a lot I have no clue about.”

“A lot about us having sex?” Steve asks, leading him on.

“Again, this is Kono. I’ve got money riding on at least three things. I’m thinking we should—”

Before Danny can even finish the “try our luck”, Steve does some sort of ninja move, and he hooks Danny around the hips and swings him around until he’s falling on top of Steve right in the center of the bed.

“We should,” Steve agrees, then grabs Danny’s head and drags him down for a kiss.


End file.
